vehicle_simulator_robloxfandomcom-20200223-history
Peregrine Kingsman (Lamborghini Huracán)
The Lamborghini Huracán '''has been renamed to '''Peregrine Kingsman due to copyright reasons. The Lamborghini Huracán (Spanish for "hurricane") is a sports car built by Lamborghini, replacing Lamborghini's sales leader and most produced car, the Gallardo. The Huracán made its auto show debut at the March 2014 Geneva Auto Show and was released in the second quarter of 2014. The name of the Huracan LP 610-4 comes from the fact that this car has 610 horsepower and 4 wheel drive, while LP stands for "Longitudinale Posteriore", which refers to the longitudinal mid-rear engine position. The Huracán maintains the 5.2-litre naturally aspirated Audi/Lamborghini V10 engine from the Gallardo, tuned to generate a maximum power output of 610 PS (449 kW; 602 hp). To ensure its balance and performance, the car is mid-engined. The engine has both direct fuel injection and multi-point fuel injection. It combines the benefits of both of these systems; it is the first time this combination is used in a V10 engine. To increase its efficiency, the Huracán's engine also includes a start-stop system. Overall the Kingsman has some very good specifications, sometimes even better than cars that cost considerably more. This car is great for racing and farming, buy this if you want to do both with one car. This isn't a great drag-racer however, sometimes a less modded Tesla Model S can beat a Kingsman's drag time by one or two seconds. This car is still a great car though, despite its weakness in Drag Races. The Kingsman is definitely one of the best beginner's cars in the game. Max Speed The max speed without upgrading is pretty good for no upgrades. This value can significantly be increased by adding the correct Modifications. Acceleration The acceleration is about the same as the Tesla Model S. This is also one of the fastest acceleration time without modifications currently in the game. Braking The braking is considered to be good (0.6 - 0.75). This is also considered to be average. Handling The handling value is considered to be okay (0.4 - 0.6), although it handles a lot better than some cars with a value of 0.6. Upgrading this car is greatly recommend to make it easier to win in Drag Races and Highway Races. Max Speed The increase in max speed is 35%, this is a quite significant increase compared to other supercars. With the Ludacris engine, the Kingsman can travel at speeds of up to 260 Mph. Or 270 MPH with Pro-Long gears thrown in the mix. Acceleration The acceleration difference between being not modified and modified is almost negligible, it is only a 5% decrease. As such, it is up to player preference as to what transmission to get. However, rocket fuel nitro can give the car a huge boost to its acceleration, and hence is recommended. Braking The braking increases significantly, from being considered good (0.6 - 0.75) to being considered great (0.75 - 0.9). It's so good that you can slow down from top speed for five or six seconds before turning and still be on the tarmac by the end of the turn. Handling With the other vehicles, handling can only be improved with different tires on different types of surfaces, the Peregrine Kingsman is no exception. However, it is the best handling supercar while power-sliding (Holding brakes and hitting the gas at the same time while drifting) with racer tires, racer suspension, welded differential, and maxed brakes, allowing it to stubbornly grip on the road, corner tightly, and maintain its high speed all at the same time. while other cars are faster, they will almost always will spin out trying to drift the same way. Instead they have to hit both the brakes and let off on the gas, which results in huge speed losses that can cause them to lose in a race against a maxed Kingsman. *Lamborghini Huracan is also one of the car models of AI Police. *The car can reach 270 MPH with a Ludacris engine and Pro-Long gears. *The word Peregrine in the car's new name, Peregrine Kingsman, likely refers to the Peregrine Falcon, which can dive at speeds over 200MPH/320KPH and is the fastest animal in the world. *The car's description contains a vague reference to Lamborghini's rival, Ferrari, as their logo has a horse in it. *2 Huracans are in service with the italian police, a gift from Lamborghini after their 2 gallarado's were damaged beyond economical repair in high speed chases. Category:Super Category:Supercars Category:Supercars Dealership Category:Land Vehicles Category:Cars Category:Lamborghini Category:Gas Powered Category:Sportscar